jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Nights
Here are some stories of the Justice Guardians watching movies of the Adventures they experienced in the past. (SPOILERS AHEAD) Chapter 1: Avengers Films Part 1 (Iron Man) *Jeffrey: Hey everyone! It's movie time! *Jaden: *smiles* Oh boy!!! *Jesse: I got the popcorn! *Atticus: What're we watching?! *Jeffrey: "Iron Man". *Tammy and DJ: Cool!! *Aqua: *smiles* Excellent choice dear. I can't wait to see it for the very first time. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *comes in* Lily is asleep now. She's too young for such a movie. *Jeffrey: All right. *Jaden: Good idea. The violence would scare her in this. *Jeffrey: She can watch it when she's old enough and can handle it better. *Alexis: Yeah. *smiles* But for now... *sits on one of the couches* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Tammy and DJ sit on another couch) *Tammy: Xion! Come sit with us! *Xion: *smiles and sits with them* *Tammy: *smiles* SNAX? *(SNAX approaches the kids) *Tammy: *smiles* I'd like nachos with cheese please. *(SNAX Tammy some nachos with cheese) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you. *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Xion: *smiles* Want something DJ? *DJ: Sure. I'll have a fruit snack, please. *(SNAX shows the different fruit snacks for DJ to have) *DJ: Um...Mixed Berry, please. *(SNAX gives DJ Mixed Berry fruit candy) *DJ: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *sits down next to Xion and takes her boots off* Your invention is wonderful dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My best work yet. *Aqua: *smiles* Suppose it'll give me a popcorn and soda? *SNAX: For you, Queen Aqua. Always. *(SNAX gives Aqua some popcorn and soda) *Aqua: *giggles* I spoke too soon. *Jeffrey: *smiles, sits down next to Aqua and wraps his arm around her* *Aqua: *smiles* Want something, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Maybe some popcorn and a drink. *SNAX: What drink would you like for tonight, Princess Xion? *Xion: *giggles* Maybe some water for now. Please. *(SNAX gives Xion her popcorn and water) *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll have a strawberry slushie please. *(SNAX gives Alexis a strawberry slushie) *May: Does your machine ever run out of snacks, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Nope. *Wander: Wow! You, Jeffrey, are a genius!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks... *Aqua: *smiles* He sure is. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua back on the lips* *SNAX: What'll it be for tonight, King Jaden? *Jaden: *chuckles* I'll go for a soft pretzel with cheese on it for now. *(SNAX gives Jaden a soft pretzel with cheese on it) *SNAX: What would you like for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese on them, please. *(SNAX gives Jeffrey his fries with cheese on them) *Jeffrey: Thank you. *(SNAX gives the other members there snacks) *SNAX: Will there be anything else for now, your majesty? *Jeffrey: That will do for now. Thank you. *SNAX: Of coarse, your majesty. *(SNAX wheels off to the side) *Xion: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Is everyone ready?! *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Okay than. Here we go! *turns on the TV with the remote* *(Then the movie starts) *May: *eats her big cookie* So you were there when this happened? *Jaden: You bet. Man, it feels like forever since this all occured. *Jeffrey: I know. *(They see the scene where Tony is attacked in the van) *Tammy:....! YIKES!!!! *DJ: WHOA!! *Beetles: I did not see that coming when it happened to us... *Rainbow Dash: Neither did i. *Wander: ...! Oh my! He's bleeding!!! *Aqua: ...! *Lea: I don't get it. Why did this happen? *Xion: A terrorist group called the Ten Rings. That's why. *Jesse: You'll understand in a moment. *(The events that happened 36 hours ago start) *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The scene where Tony makes out with the reporter happens) *Aqua: ...! *gasps and covers Xion's eyes* *Xion: I never saw this happen anyway. But thanks, Mommy. *Jaden: *covers Tammy's eyes* *Tammy: Hey! Mr. Yuki! *Jaden: This is not appropriate for kids! *May: *covers DJ's eyes* *DJ: Why is it not appropriate for us? *Jeffrey: We'll tell you when you're older. *DJ: Fair enough. *(The scene passes) *Aqua: *sighs in relief and takes her hands off Xion's eyes* *Xion: That's a relief. *Jaden: *takes his hands of Tammy's eyes* Sorry 'bout that. *Tammy: It's okay, Mr. Yuki. *May: *takes her hands off DJ's eyes* It's okay to look now. *DJ: Thank goodness. *(Pepper appears on the TV) *Alexis: *smiles* It sure is nice that Tony treats her a lot better now. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Rainbow Dash: She can be pretty tough too! We saw how she kicked butt on our last visit! *Applejack: She sure is brave. *(The movie shows Tony arriving at the airport) *Fluttershy: I remember this part. *Jesse: Me too. *eats his popcorn* *May: *eats the popcorn with Jesse* *Aqua: *holds her soda and smiles* Want some, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, honey. *Aqua: *puts the straw of her soda in Jeffrey's mouth* *(He takes a small drink of the soda and enjoys it) *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Atticus: In case it's unclear to any of you, Alexis and I are NOT related to Rhodey. *Mushu: We already figured that. *Alexis: He may have the same last name as us, but that doesn't mean anything. *Patch: We'll remember that. *Tammy: *eats her nachos* Wait. So Tony's there to demonstrate a weapon? *Xion: Yeah. *Lea: Wow.... what a missile... *Sylvia: Whoa... *(The scene of the attack shows up again) *Lea: Whoa! So that's how it happened... *Xion: Yeah. *Joey: Geez... *(Tony is lying on a cot after the attack) *May: Is he okay? *Meowth: I don't know... *Shining Armor: Don't worry. He lives. *DJ: *gulps* *Louis: What happened to his chest? *Jeffrey: That blast hurt him so badly. *(The screen shows another man shaving himself) *Midna: Now what? *Lea: Who's that guy? * Meowth: I can't remember. * Gonzo: Yin Sed? The King's teacher?! *Jeffrey: Hm. *Jaden: No no no no. That's "Yen Sid." This is "Yin Sed." *Midna: I don't get it. *Scamper: Don't ask me why he's named that. *Midna: Wasn't about to. *Tony: There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger... *Jeffrey: *notices he's almost out of fries with cheese* *Aqua: Almost out? * Jeffrey: Yeah. SNAX? * (SNAX wheels over) * Jeffrey: More fries with cheese, please. * (SNAX refills Jeffrey's box with more fries with cheese) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, SNAX. *(SNAX wheels back over to the side) *Aqua: *smiles* *Xion: *eats some popcorn* *Tammy: *relaxes as she sits beside Xion* *(The screen shows Pepper reaching into Tony's chest to lift the wire) *Tammy: ...! *faints* *DJ: *gulps* *May: That's gross!!! *Mushu: I think I'm gonna be sick!! *Aqua: Pepper is so brave. * Jeffrey: She sure is. * (Pepper pulls out the wire) * Atticus: I just lost my appetite... *DJ: *faints* *Shira: Maybe we shouldn't have let the kids see that... *Xion: It should be over soon. *(Pepper helps put the new arch reactor core in Tony's chest) *DJ: Is it over yet? *Diego: Yes, son. You can look now. *DJ: *gets up* Man, that was intense! *Xion: Tammy? *gently pokes Tammy* You okay? *Tammy: *doesn't respond* *DJ: Tammy? *Xion: I know what'll wake her up. *DJ: Yeah? *Xion: *snickers and starts tickling Tammy* *Tammy: ...! *laughs* * DJ: *laughs too* * Xion: *giggles while tickling Tammy* Gotcha! * Tammy: *laughing* Please! No more! *Xion: *smiles and stops tickling* *Tammy: *gasps for breathe* *Xion: Sorry Tammy. *Tammy: *smirks* I'll get you for that. When you're least expecting it! *Xion: *giggles* *(The TV shows Tony working on the suit) *Jeffrey: This will be good. *Aqua: Wait. Tony's company sold weapons again?! * Jeffrey: I was surprised as you were, hon. * DJ: I thought Tony said no more weapons. *Meowth: Apparently someone in his company didn't listen. *Tammy: Who? *(The TV shows Tony talking with Obadiah) *DJ: Wait...Not Obadiah! *Tammy: *gasps* *Jaden: Afraid so, kids. *Jeffrey: Hm. *May: Why though? Why did he do it? *Xion: I can't remember. *Jesse: Why else? He wanted what Tony had. * Jeffrey: Money and power. * Discord: No wonder I sensed something wrong with him. *Pikachu: Pika. Chapter 2: Avengers Films Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *JARVIS Mark II: Everything is ready for tonight, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, JARVIS. *Xion: *smiles* Is it movie night again?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: What're we watching tonight big bro? *Jeffrey: "The Incredible Hulk". And we got a guest joining us for movie night. *Alexis: Who might that be? *JARVIS Mark II: Your guests have arrived, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Send them in. *(The guests were none other than...) *Tony Stark: Glad i was invited to this party. *Jaden: .....! WOW!!!! Mr Stark?!?! *Tony Stark: *smiles* Surprised? *Jaden: VERY!!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(Aqua walks in, holding Baby Lily, who was getting sleepy) *Aqua: ...! *smiles* Oh, hello, Mr. Stark. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Chapter 3: Avengers Films Part 3 (Iron Man 2) * *(Justin Hammer appears on the TV) *Tammy: Who's that dork? *Xion: Justin Hammer. *Atticus: A friend of you guys? *Xion: No. *Alexis: There's no way that whiner is a friend of ours. * Jeffrey: He's just some selfish business man. * DJ: He sells weapons too? Looks like Tony's got competition... *Midna: This won't end well. I can tell. *Jesse: Relax, y'all. Justin's second best compared to Tony. *DJ: Yeah? *Shira: Take a look son. *(Tony pulls up footages on a TV screen. They're failed attempts of other countries trying to perfect Tony's Iron Man suit) *DJ: ...I'm not even gonna ask. *Tony: Is that Justin Hammer. *pulls up a footage of Justin Hammer and his company failing at an attempt to make an Iron Man suit) *Rhodey: I'm gonna bust this bunker with the Ex-Wife! *launches the Ex-Wife missle at Ivan.... but nothing happens* *Aqua: ....... Well that's embarrasing. *Midna: Seriously? *Rainbow Dash: What did you expect from a "weapon" made by Justin Hammer? *DJ: Oh, brother. *Tammy: You were right. That guy will always be second best. * Chapter 4: Avengers Films Part 4 (Thor) * Chapter 5: Avengers Films Part 5 (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Baby Lily: Can I pwease join you fow movie night tonight? *Jeffrey: I don't know. It's getting late. *Alexis: Plus, you really shouldn't be seeing this movie, Lily. It could scare you. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwww. Come on. Pwease?! *does the "cute look"* *Xion: Uh oh. She got that from me. *Jaden: *talks to Jeffrey telepathically* What do I do, bro? I don't wanna upset her, but I can't let her see this movie 'cause it'll scare her. *Jeffrey: *shrugs* *Jaden: *in his mind* Come on! You must know the right thing to say in this kind of situation! *Jeffrey: ...! *to Jaden, in his mind* I got it! *Jaden: *in his mind* What? *Jeffrey: *in his mind* You'll see. *Baby Lily: ...? *Jeffrey: *picks Baby Lily up* Tell you what, sweetie. You can be with us on movie night when we watch movies like Aladdin. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. Those films are a lot more safer for you to watch, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. *Jeffrey: Besides, maybe next time, we can have you meet the Avengers for real. *Baby Lily: I can?! *Jeffrey: You bet. You did get to meet Tony Stark before you went to sleep 4 nights ago. Remember that? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh. *Aqua: *smiles* We promise to make it up to you if you'll go to bed, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* ...Okay. *Alexis: *smiles* Good girl. *Baby Lily: *smiles, then yawns* *(Jeffrey passes Baby Lily to Alexis) *Alexis: *smiles* Time for bed, my little princess. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Good night, Lily. *Jaden: *smiles* Sweet dreams my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Alexis takes Baby Lily to her room) *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Let's get ready for tonight's movie. *Wander: The popcorn's ready! *SNAX: What will it be for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese sauce, please. *SNAX: A little predictable, but who am I to question what you wish to eat, your majesty? *Jeffrey: Sorry. *SNAX: I'm the one who should apologize, your majesty. Here. *serves Jeffrey TWO servings of fries with cheese sauce* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, SNAX. And don't worry. I'm not mad. *SNAX: Queen Aqua? *Aqua: *smiles* *(The team watches the scene where Steve screams while being exposed to vita-rays.) *Discord: Geez.... Rogers is crazy to go through the experiment! * DJ: *gulps* * Jaden: Try to show a little respect, Discord. What Steve did was VERY brave. *Jeffrey: Jaden's right. And he was willing to take the risk. *Tammy: Still.... it sounds like it's hurting him!!! *DJ: I hope he'll be okay! *Alexis: *smiles* Don't worry kids. As you know, he survives it. *DJ: Yeah? *(Steve emerges from the machine all buff and big) *Aqua: Wow..... what a hunk!!! *Jeffrey: *blushes in embarrassment* What?! *Aqua: *giggles* I'm just kidding dear. *wraps her arms around Jeffrey, seducitvely* You'll always be the strongest man to me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* * Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua back on the lips* * Tammy: Wow! That serum actually worked!! *DJ: Whoa! *(Suddenly, Erskine is shot in the movie) *DJ: *gasps* *May: No!!! Not Erskine!!! *Xion: *gasps* *Atticus: But without Erskine, they can't reproduce the serum! * Jeffrey: *growls* * Shining Armor: Well that's what makes Steve Rogers special now. * Twilight: Yeah. * Midna: He's gotta go after the killer!!! * Jeffrey: He will! * (The team watches Steve chase after the spy) * Spike: Go, go, go! Chapter 6: Avengers Films Part 6 (The Avengers) *Atticus: Wait. The staff's not working on Stark! * DJ: ...? * Jeffrey: The arc reactor in his chest is protecting him from the staff. *Lea: Not bad. *(Loki tosses Stark out the window) *Sylvia: Whoa! *(The Mark 7 Armor is launched and fuses with Stark) * Chapter 7: Toy Story *Jeffrey: Let's see... *Xion: What movie are we watching this time, Daddy? *Jeffrey: Don't know. *Tammy: ...! How about this one? *picks out the Toy Story movie* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect! *Baby Lily: *frowns a little bit* I suppose I have to go to bed now...? *Jaden: *smiles* Not tonight, sweetie. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Xion: We did promise you that you'd join us for a movie night. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Is tonight that night?!?! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he enters the theater room* And to make sure we made up for the nights you weren't with us... *(To her surprise, Jeffrey turns into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. You can sit by my belly or on my back if you want. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Can I be on youw back, pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Climb up, sweetie. *(Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail onto his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *smiles* Now, how 'bout a snack, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *giggles* Yes, pwlease. *Aqua: SNAX? *(SNAX arrives) *SNAX: What may i serve you tonight, your majesties? *Baby Lily: ....! What is that?! *Xion: This is SNAX, one of Daddy's latest inventions. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't worry, sweetie. My invention won't hurt you. It just wants to give you a snack. *SNAX: My life is but to serve you, your majesties. *Baby Lily: Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead, sweetie. Ask the machine what you want and it'll give you your snack. *Baby Lily: Um, all rwight. Can i have some fruit snacks pwlease? *SNAX: *serves Baby Lily her fruti snacks* Your fruit snacks, Princess Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you! *Aqua: *smiles and lies against Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Xion: *smiles as she lies beside Aqua* *(Tammy and DJ lie beside Xion while Pikachu and Meowth sat on Dragon-Jeffrey's head) *Aqua: Oh Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head over to Aqua* Yes? *Aqua: *hugs his snout and smiles attractively* Your head's staying by my side for tonight, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(The rest of the team members come in) *Alexis: *smiles* Looks like some of you are already settled in. *Xion: By the way, Daddy, Twilight and i invited a friend to watch the movie with us. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Really? Who? *(To everyone's surprise, Sunset Shimmer comes in) *Sunset Shimmer: Hi. *Xion: You made it! *Crash: Sunset Shimmer?! *Eddie: What's she doing here?! *Twilight Sparkle: Xion and i invited her over. *May: You did? *Xion: We wanted to have her get to know us better. *Sunset Shimmer: Hope you don't mind... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course we don't mind. *Jaden: *smiles* You've managed to change your ways, so you're always welcomed here, Sunset. *Sunset Shimmer: ...!! *smiles* Thanks. *Alexis: *smiles* Find a seat and get comfy. *(She sits next to Twilight and her friends) *SNAX: What can I serve you tonight, Ms. Shimmer. *Sunset: ...? *Twilight: That's SNAX, one of Jeffrey's inventions. *Spike: Go ahead. Ash the machine what you want. *Sunset Shimmer: Uh, can i have some popcorn please? *SNAX: *serves Sunset Shimmer her popcorn* *Sunset Shimmer: ...! Thank you. *Rainbow Dash: Pretty cool, huh? *Sunset Shimmer: *smiles* Yeah. *Jaden: *smiles* Everyone ready? *Jesse: I guess so. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Jaden: On with the movie than! *turns on the DVD player* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *takes his seat next to Alexis* *Alexis: *smiles* *(The movie starts) *Andy: *mimics Mr. Potato Head* All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! *DJ: ...! What the... *Xion: Mr. Potato Head. * Tammy: ...? * Chapter 8: * DJ: What movie are we watching this time? * Jeffrey: Hm... * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531